Los Colores
by Rin Kukuru
Summary: Un fic SasuNaru, y sus formas de pensar respecto a algunos colores, No soy muy buena con los summarys jeje . Advertencia de lemmon en el capitulo 5. Terminada.
1. Azul

...Naruto no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>AZUL<p>

_(Es un color reservado y que parece que se aleja. Puede significar: confianza, reserva, armonía, afecto, fidelidad y amor.)_

Sasuke gustaba de varios colores, entre sus favoritos figuraba el azul. Había muchas cosas que le gustaban que eran de ese color como el cielo, o el agua entre muchas otras, pero una de las más importantes y hermosas para él, eran las orbes de aquel chico revoltoso e hiperactivo al que tanto amaba. Porque a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, nunca se han visto opacadas por la tristeza, si no que con cada una de las cosas que pasaban, más y más se proponía superarse y cumplir con sus sueños, y eso se reflejaba.

Y en realidad esa era una de las cosa que más le gustaban, que cada que lo veía podía observar la determinación que este tenía. Amaba como lo miraba con tanto amor y como solo le bastaba con eso para hacerle olvidar todo, como era capaz de hacerle perderse en ese azul tan profundo en donde podía expresar miles de cosas, como eran capaces de hacerle sentir un alivio y tranquilidad que no podía sentir con nada más.

Era simplemente como observar el cielo, tal vez era aun más hermoso que eso.

Le encantaba que aunque Naruto mintiese, su mirada lo delataba porque en sus ojos se veía aquella inocencia de la que era poseedor. Definitivamente, el azul era uno de los colores que más le gustaban.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta serie de one-shots...en realidad no me pertenece. son de mi amiguisima Gakupo-chan, jeje pero bueno, me hize un tanto malvada y decidi subirlas, espero que les haya gustado este primer capi<p>

Seran como 4 o 5 capitulos. emmm... pues no se que mas.

bueno una advertencia...hay lemon en uno de los capitulos jeje.

y...puess... ps no se je, ojala me dejen un review, si no ps...ia nimodo jaja

bueno...creo que eso es todo...

Nos vemos!


	2. NEGRO

...Naruto no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>NEGRO<p>

_(Puede determinar todo lo que está escondido o velado: muerte, asesinato, noche. También tiene sensaciones positivas como: seriedad, nobleza, pesar.)_

A Naruto definitivamente no le gustaban los colores oscuros, pero…bueno tal vez en los ojos de aquel chico azabache estaba bien, porque para Naruto todo cambiaba si se trataba de Sasuke.

Le gustan sus ojos negros ya que a pesar de que siempre se mostraba indiferente, cuando estaban solos se mostraba como con nadie más, y es que el sabia que ese chico engreído solo lo amaba a él.

Realmente se había sorprendido un dia, que después de años en los que solo lo miraba con indiferencia o fastidio – de repente su mirada cambio, a pesar de que todos le dijeron que hacía bastante que cambio.

La verdad no le interesaba mucho desde hacia cuanto, ya que al principio le ponía nervioso el hecho de que Sasuke no dejara de mirarle o mirara de mala manera a Sai, realmente le enojaba que mirara así a cualquiera que tratara o se le acercara mucho, pero después supo a que se debía su cambio por boca del mismo y pues las cosas se fueron dando.

Ahora podía decir que si mirada había cambiado mucho a para con él y eso le gustaba mucho.

Tal vez, después de todo, los colores oscuros le podían empezar a gustar, solo si se trataba de Sasuke.


	3. Amarillo

...Naruto no me pertenece...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

AMARILLO

_(Irradia siempre en todas partes y sobre todas las cosas, es el color de la luz y puede significar placer)_

_._

Es un color demasiado brillante para su gusto, aunque había un buen motivo para que le gustara, y ese era Naruto, más específicamente, su cabello.

Amaba ese aroma que tenia y lo sedoso que era, a veces cuando estaban juntos y Naruto estaba recostado en su regazo, el empezaba a jugar con su cabello, a enrollarlo entre sus dedos. Y solo con eso tenía para relajarse y en poco tiempo quedar dormido como su acompañante.

Le gustaba cuando este se encontraba dormido cerca de aquel rio al que solía ir, porque aparte de que el lugar era muy lindo, con Naruto ahí ese lugar era perfecto, cuando su Naru se quedaba recostado y había viento, movía su cabello de tal forma que lo veía y le daban unas ganas tremendas de…bueno se veía muy bien.

Otro de los beneficios era que entre toda la gente de Konoha, era demasiado sencillo encontrarlo, ya que el color de su cabello no era tan común, no había muchos rubios en Konoha más que Ino y Tsunade pero por obvias razones no los podía confundir.

Le fascinaba el olor que deprendía su cabello, era tan relajante, no era muy dulce y por eso le gustaba, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta a que olia pero amaba ese aroma.

Y esto era solo una partecita de al que mas amaba y al único que amaría, de eso estaba seguro.

.

.


	4. Rojo

ROJO

_(Es el mas exitante de los colores, puede significar: pasión, emoción y acción, pero también agresividad y peligro.)_

_._

_._

El rojo era un color que si bien no amaba, tampoco odiaba, ese color le recordaba a las deliciosas manzanas…aunque, también le recordaba a los ojos de su hermano o al chakra del kyuubi.

Pero un dia hubo algo que le hizo cambiar de parecer respecto a su indiferencia con este color, y eso fue Naruto.

Recordando el dia que por fin se decidió a decirle lo que sentía.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Ese día acabaron con su entrenamiento muy temprano y Sasuke le había dicho a Naruto si quería ir a comer un poco de ramen, lo cual a pesar de haberle parecido raro al principio, termino aceptando._

_Fueron al Ichiraku, donde por poco Sasuke quedaba pobre ya que siendo Naruto, había comido una descomunal cantidad, lo cual a su parecer no era muy saludable. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido, por lo que se decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa._

_-Ya es muy tarde- dijo Naruto viendo que todo estaba demasiado oscuro._

_-Vamos apúrate. Te acompañare hasta tu casa- le dijo sin detener su caminata._

_Despues de eso ya no volvieron a hablar en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la casa de Naruto._

_-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.- dijo con la intención de entrar a su departamento._

_-Yo…tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Sasuke deteniendo cualquier movimiento del rubio y captando su atención._

_-Eh? De que se trata?- Pregunto con curiosidad_

_Ninguno decía nada._

_-Yo….-No se atrevía a seguir hablando._

_-Tú qué?_

_-Tu…me gustas- Lo primero que Sasuke vio fue la cara de sorpresa y luego un sonrojo que lo cubrió rápido._

_Un silencio un tanto incomodo reinaba en el ambiente._

_-No necesito que me digas "si, tú también me gustas"-_

_-Pero es la verdad- Dijo el rubio, interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo con su ya característica sonrisa._

_Sasuke no se espetaba eso. Y lo demostró en la cara de sorpresa que tenia. Hubiera esperado otra reacción ya que Naruto no había dejado de profesarle amor a Sakura._

_-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana- se acerco y le planto un beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente entro a su casa. Sasuke estaba realmente feliz y no solo él, también Naruto, sabían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Si, ese dia había sido genial, le había gustado la imagen de Naruto sonrojado, aunque había otras formas de verlo así, aunque eso era otra historia.


	5. Blanco

Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoto n.n

Por cierto! Advertencia de Lemmon en este cap jejeje.

BLANCO

_(Expresa la idea de inocencia, paz, infancia, divinidad, calma, armonía)_

_._

_._

El blanco era un color un tanto aburrido que aunque transmitía calma, no era muy de su agrado, aunque había una forma mas placentera de ver ese color y otros mas.

Naruto estaba recostado en la cama de su, ahora, novio. Se encontraba casi totalmente desnudo y encima de el estaba Sasuke, quien no paraba de besarle descendiendo poco a poco hacia su cuello dejando marcas rojas en el. Siguio descendiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a los pezones, donde se detuvo de lamer y succionarlos hasta dejarlos duros. Prosiguió con su camino, por el abdomen, hasta llegar a la zona que cubrían los boxers, se detuvo y poco a poco los fue quitando con la boca, hasta dejar totalmente descubierta la ereccion de Naruto. La miro por un momento, haciendo que se sonrojase Naruto, se fue acercando dejando su boca entreabierta dejando sentir su respiración poco a poco le fue dando lamidas a la punta para después meterlo del todo a su boca lo cual provoco un espasmo en Naruto, quien no podía hacer mas que gemir ante el placer que estaba sintiendo. Estaba a punto de correrse cuando Sasuke detuvo todo movimiento y separándose de el para darle un beso le acerco tres dedos a Naruto quien los introdujo en su boca lamiéndolos como cual niño al que le dan un caramelo. Al estar bien lubricados los acerco a la entrada del rubio que al sentir el primer dedo entrar se tenso, rodeando a Sasuke del cuello y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Solo relájate, si no te dolerá mas- dijo con voz ronca por la excitación. Naruto solo pudo asentir.

Sasuke metió el segundo dedo separandolos un poco y haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares para dilatarlo y poder introducir el tercero. Una vez termino de dilatarlo saco sus dedos obteniendo un quejido por parte de Naruto a forma de protesta, Sasuke solo sonrió ante tal reacción, acerco su miembro hasta la entrada del rubio e introdujo poco a poco su erección, mientras sentía como Naruto se aferraba mas y mas a el, hasta arañarle la espalda a causa del dolor, al estar completamente dentro se detuvo para que el ojiazul se acostumbrara, en cuanto sintio que Naruto empezaba a mover poco a poco sus caderas, el también se fue moviendo.

Empezando lento y siguiendo cada vez mas y mas rápido y fuerte, los gemidos llenaban la habitación, el ambiente muy caluroso y las gotas de sudor perlaban ambos cuerpos, intentando volverse uno.

Los dos estaban al borde del clímax y las embestidas eran profundas, los dos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, Sasuke dentro del rubio y este a sus vientres.

Sasuke cayo rendido encima de Naruto, para después recostarse a su lado y abrazarlo, ambos dejándose llevar por el cansancio -

-Naruto...te amo- Le dijo antes de que este se quedase dormido, dicho esto, se dejo vencer por el cansancio y quedar igual que el chico con el que estaba.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que este fic no es mio, sino de mi amiga Fujoshi jeje, yo solo subo su historia n.n, pero bueno se aceptan criticas, quejas, halagos, o lo que me quieran decir jeje, asi que por favor dejen reviews.<p>

y lamento muchísimo no haber subido la continuación pero es que tantas cosas han pasado que no me a dado tiempo siquiera de detenerme un momento para hacer los capítulos que faltan, ni siquiera para poder disfrutar de FanFiction en si, pero bueno este fic ya esta por terminar ya que solo es este capi y otro pequeño para que acabe.

Y sin mas me despido, enseguida subiré el final de este fic. Nos vemos bye bye


	6. Toda Una Gama

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto n.n

* * *

><p>Toda Una Gama<p>

.

.

Realmente no importaba en donde, cuando o con quien. El solo estaba seguro de una cosa, que siempre amaría a aquel revoltoso chico. Y que no solo le gustaban sus ojos o su sonrisa, si no que todo, absolutamente todo, le gustaba, su personalidad, el querer cumplir con sus sueños y nunca rendirse ante nada. Lo amaba por todo lo que era, con sus defectos y todo, porque sabia que aunque no fuera perfecto, era mucho mas de lo que el podía haber querido.

Ese chico había logrado pasar por aquellas barreras que había puesto en su corazón, logro sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido poco a poco, le hizo ver que la vida no solo debes centrarla en una cosa, si no que todos tus sueños, hasta el mas pequeño, debes de esforzarte en realizarlos, y as podrás ir teniendo un poco de felicidad, claro, no solo debes esforzarte, debes de pelear por ello y hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir aquello que tu mas quieres, porque, quien sabe, tal vez un día te puedas sorprender por todo lo que puedes lograr.

Todo eso le había enseñado su amado rubio.

Y es por esto que, aunque no se lo dijera, el lo admiraba. Porque jamas se rendía y peleaba hasta el final por aquellos a los que quería.

Naruto realmente lo había cautivado, total y completamente.

FIN

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí el capitulo final, es cortito jeje,<p>

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia n.n por favor no duden en dejarme reviews, si tienen alguna queja o critica, o si les ha gustado mucho la historia :D

Asi que sin mas pues me despido, ya e cumplido en subir todos los capítulos, espero algún día poder crear un fic SasuNaru, o tal vez... ItaDei ( ya que amo esa pareja) de mi propia creación.

Bien pues entonces, Nos veremos después! Bye bye!


End file.
